A Quiet Murmuration
by Lujack
Summary: Rembourse-moi simplement avec un millier de baisers. Traduction de la fic de cathedral carver.


**Auteur : **cathedral carver  
><strong>Titre : <strong>A Quiet Murmuration  
><strong>Genre : <strong>Romance/Humour  
><strong>Pairing : <strong>John/Sherlock  
><strong>Rating : <strong>T  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 4600  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle et aux créateurs de la série (BBC), l'histoire appartient à cathedral carver.

**Résumé : **Rembourse-moi simplement avec un millier de baisers.

Je ne suis pas bilingue, et ma traduction est loin d'être parfaite, mais cette fanfiction est vraiment mignonne, rafraîchissante (en particulier après les évènements du dernier épisode) et elle m'a faite sourire. Je vous conseillerai de la lire en anglais si vous vous débrouillez assez bien dans cette langue, parce que les originaux valent toujours mieux ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>A QUIET MURMURATION<strong>

John boudait. Enfin, il ne boudait pas exactement, mais il _était_ en colère. Enfin, non, pas en colère, exactement, non plus. John était quelque chose, cependant, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre _quoi_. Distant. Renfermé. Silencieux. Oui. Il était nettement silencieux. Depuis des jours maintenant, des jours et des jours de _silence_ et de Sherlock observant et attendant, attendant que John fasse… quelque chose. Qu'il arrête d'être silencieux, surtout. Et non pas silencieux d'une manière pensive, songeuse, mais d'une manière J'ai-des-choses-que-je-pourrais-dire-là-maintenant-mais-je-ne-les-dirais-pas-parce-que-de-mauvaises-choses-arriveront-si-je-le-fais.

Ça devenait de plus en plus ennuyant alors que les jours passaient et John continuait à être silencieux. Ennuyant et inquiétant. Sherlock avait tout essayé : faire le thé et abandonner ses expériences les plus en désordre, ne pas jouer de violon après une heure du matin, et ramasser ses vêtements sales du sol du salon et acheter du lait. Il avait même, pire que tout, tenté une _petite conversation_ : Beau temps ! Pas trop chaud, pas trop froid. Parfait, en fait. Des pâtes pour le dîner ? Avec une sorte de… sauce ? Tu as entendu à propos de cette célébrité ? Celle qui est tombée enceinte de son… heu…

Toujours rien.

Apparemment, les mesures extrêmes étaient requises. Il décida d'essayer au petit-déjeuner, quand John était plus chaleureux et embrumé et accommodant.

"John," dit-il, redressant les épaules et avançant à pas feutrés jusqu'à la table. John leva le regard de sa nourriture et sur lui. Bien. C'était bien. "Je suis… désolé."

Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas mettre de point d'interrogation à la fin de cette phrase.

John inclina sa tête. Ses doigts étaient enroulés autour de sa tasse. "D'accord." Il attendit. Sherlock attendit qu'il arrête d'attendre. "Pour quoi, exactement ?"

Sherlock laissa échapper un souffle. "Eh bien. _Tu_ sais."

John attendit un peu plus. Il sourit. "Eh bien, oui, je sais. Mais j'aimerais _t_'entendre le dire, pour que je sache simplement que nous sommes tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes."

Sherlock souffla plus fort. "Je suis… désolé d'avoir menti."

John acquiesça. Il prit une bouchée de toast. Il mastiqua. Il déglutit. Il attendit. "Et ?"

Sherlock agrippa le dos de la chaise. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé derrière."

John mastiqua un peu plus. Il était un mastiqueur très consciencieux. Son système digestif le remercierait pour ça. Enfin, il déglutit. "Et ?"

Ah. Désormais la partie la plus difficile, pour des raisons variées. "Je suis… _vraiment_ désolé que tu aies failli être tué à cause de moi."

John attendit. Son regard était très bleu et solide, mais pas froid. Il semblait délibérer. Le silence se prolongea. Sherlock sentit la sueur commençant à se former le long de la naissance de ses cheveux. "Et ?"

Sherlock paniqua. Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autre ? Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir… acheté le mauvais lait ? Fait exploser la théière il y a deux jours ? Brûlé le tapis et laissé un trou ?

John décida de lui accorder une pause.

"Tu as failli être tué toi-même, aussi, tu réalises. Je veux dire, oui, je n'ai bien sûr pas apprécié d'être attaché à des explosifs, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait, donc tout n'est pas à propos de _moi_, comme tu sembles penser." Il prit une autre bouchée de toast. "Tu aurais pu mourir, aussi." C'était dit avec désinvolture, mais les mains de John tremblaient légèrement. Il reposa le toast et mit ses mains sur ses genoux.

Les jointures de Sherlock étaient blanches maintenant. Il hocha la tête, très légèrement.

"C'était…" Il ferma brièvement les yeux. "Irréfléchi de ma part."

"Plus qu'irréfléchi, tu veux dire. Que d'habitude, même.

Sherlock acquiesça. Il attendit une minute entière. "D'accord. Bien. Nous sommes arrangés donc ?"

John secoua la tête. "Non. Pas tout à fait. Tu me dois encore quelque chose, je pense."

"Te dois quelque chose." Sherlock traita l'information.

"Oui." John sirota un peu de thé, puis fit une grimace comme si c'était trop chaud, mais ça ne pouvait pas l'être, donc il faisait une grimace à propos de quelque chose d'autre, peut-être à propos de ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Sherlock attendit. Il se sentait inexplicablement nerveux. "Il faut que tu me rembourses. Pour toute la douleur et la souffrance… indues, que tu as causé."

"Rembour–"

"Oui."

Sherlock tâta ses poches, se demandant où il avait laissé son porte-monnaie cette fois-ci. "Eh bien, j'ai du liquide–"

"Non, non." John reprit son toast. "Pas avec de l'argent."

"Non."

"Non."

"Comment… alors ?"

John prit un petit morceau de toast. "Je suis en train d'y réfléchir."

Sherlock déglutit. Quoi ? La lessive pendant un mois ? Trois mois ? Le devoir de l'épicerie ? Cuisiner ? Mauvaise _télé _? Seigneur. Et si John lui demandait d'_abandonner le travail_ ? Il fallait qu'il pare, vite.

"Je pourrais t'embrasser," murmura-t-il.

John leva la tête d'un coup. "Quoi ?" On aurait dit qu'il avait un toast coincé dans la gorge.

"Rien."

"Non, pas rien. Qu'as-tu dit ?"

"Si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'ai dit que je te rembourserai avec un baiser."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" La main de John tremblait tellement maintenant qu'il dût reposer son toast.

"Rien. Oublie ça," dit Sherlock. "Oublie ça. Je vais… quoi ? Que veux-tu ? Si tu ne veux pas d'argent, alors je désinfecterai la baignoire, stériliserai le frigo–"

"Ça marche," lâcha John.

"Quoi… le frigo ?" Sherlock s'affaissa de soulagement. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure, deux tout au plus si il utilisait ce conteneur de butoxyethanol sous son lit–

"Non. Cette chose. L'autre chose. Ce que tu venais de dire. Avant tout ça. Bien qu'un frigo propre serait sympa."

Sherlock le considéra. "Un baiser."

"Oui. Ça. Mais plus qu'un, je pense."

Sherlock croisa les bras. "Bon, combien, alors ?"

John réfléchit. "Mille devraient couvrir tout ça."

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargirent légèrement.

"Mille baisers."

John hocha la tête avec raideur. "Oui. Je prendrai ça. Comme paiement." Il fit une pause. "_Restitution_."

La poitrine de Sherlock devint très, très chaude sous son t-shirt. Il sentit une réplique cinglante sur sa langue mais la ravala, durement.

"A moins que tu plaisantais."

"Non," dit rapidement Sherlock, car il réalisait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Plaisanter.

"D'accord."

"Je pense que c'est équitable."

"Oui. J'accepte. Bien."

"Bien." John reprit de nouveau son toast, enveloppant son autre main autour de sa tasse. Sherlock réalisa soudain qu'il venait, en effet, d'accepter et sentit quelque chose se déployer dans son estomac. C'était soit de la panique soit de l'excitation, décida-t-il. Plus probablement une combinaison des deux.

"Donc," dit Sherlock, essayant de sonner professionnel. "Comment veux-tu faire ça ?"

"Chais pas," dit John mordant dans son toast. "Était ton idée." Il paraissait désintéressé, mais ses yeux étaient très brillants.

"Très bien alors." Sherlock claqua ses mains une fois, vivement. "Je pense que si nous moyennons cinq baisers par jour, toute l'affaire sera terminée dans deux cent jours, plus ou moins."

"Plus ou moins."

"Oui."

"Dette payée. Intégralement."

"Oui."

John continua sa mastication. Il hocha la tête. "Paraît faisable. Et nous nous y retrouverons… comment ?"

Sherlock réfléchit un moment. Il prit un stylo sur la table. "Comme ça," dit-il, marchant jusqu'au calendrier mural. Ses jambes lui paraissaient caoutchouteuses. Ses mains lui paraissaient alourdies. Il fit une coche dans le carré blanc sous la date. La coche était sombre et menaçante. C'était l'attente. L'anticipation. Sherlock reposa le stylo. Il regarda John. "Tu vois ?"

John acquiesça. Il déglutit avec difficulté. "Je vois."

"Bien. Alors, nous allons commencer ?"

John acquiesça de nouveau. "Pour sûr. Quand tu seras prêt."

"D'accord. Je suis prêt maintenant."

"Moi aussi."

"Bien."

Sherlock revint sur ses pas feutrés, se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur le haut de la tête chaude et douce de John.

_Un_.

Et ainsi, cela commença.

* * *

><p><em>Deuxième jour<em>

Ayant développé de l'assurance depuis l'unique baiser du jour précédent, Sherlock était prompt à se racheter pour le deuxième. Ça débuta par un autre baiser-sur-le-haut-de-la-tête pour la forme au petit-déjeuner, suivi d'un baiser de mi-matinée à l'arrière de l'épaule gauche, un baiser pré-déjeuner sur le front, un baiser du déjeuner sur la tempe, un baiser à l'heure du thé, avant et après dîner tous sur la joue, et finalement un baiser après la collation du soir. Visant la joue de nouveau, mais rencontrant l'oreille droite.

John les prit tous calmement, vacillant à peine quand Sherlock lui sautait dessus depuis n'importe quelle direction pour planter ses lèvres sur diverses parties de son corps. Il s'arrêtait tout simplement de bouger, souriait et hochait la tête et observait Sherlock se précipiter jusqu'au calendrier pour faire une autre coche.

"Neuf," annonça Sherlock avec allégresse à la fin du deuxième jour. "Presque juste par rapport au programme."

"Génial," dit John, bâillant et s'étirant. "Je vais dormir, alors."

"Attends !" appela Sherlock, bondissant. Il attrapa les épaules de John et l'embrassa. Sur le bout du nez. "Bonne nuit !"

John cligna des yeux. "C'est ça. 'Nuit."

_10_.

* * *

><p><em>Onzième jour<em>

Ça se conforma à une sorte de modèle, la dispensation de baisers. Un avant le petit-déjeuner, dès que Sherlock le voyait. Chaste, sec, haleine du matin, généralement sur la joue. Les quatre restants arrivaient à différents moments de la journée, dépendant de leurs emplois du temps respectifs et, fréquemment, de leur humeur. Un Sherlock boudeur et morne ressentait rarement l'envie de s'ouvrir avec un baiser, et parfois il attendait la fin de la journée pour se décharger des cinq à la fois. A ces moments-là, John se tenait debout calmement et patiemment, comptant intérieurement alors que les lèvres de Sherlock balayaient sa joue, _un, deux trois, quatre, cinq_.

Sherlock se retirait alors et soupirait, paupières abaissées, fixant un endroit aux alentours des pieds de John.

"Nuit," dirait John, et Sherlock hocherait la tête, se tournerait et s'éloignerait dans l'ombre. Ces nuits-là John faisait la coche lui-même, marques de stylo sombres et rectilignes dans les carrés blancs.

_54, 55, 56._

Et ainsi, le temps passait.

* * *

><p><em>Dix-septième jour<em>

Les morts inspiraient Sherlock, semblait-il, comme le faisaient les compliments non mitigés. John recevait beaucoup de baisers sur les scènes de crime.

Sherlock dansant autour d'un cadavre, la voix et les bras élevés par l'excitation, les cheveux rebondissant, le manteau tournoyant, les pieds tapotant, le cerveau éclaircissant l'incompréhensible, l'esprit expliquant l'inexplicable. John observait et écoutait et essayait de saisir, et parfois y parvenait, mais la plupart du temps il aimait simplement observer. C'était le meilleur spectacle de toute la ville, réellement.

"Vraiment ?" dit John.

"Évidemment," dit Sherlock.

"Brillant," dit John.

"Vraiment ?" marmonna Sherlock. Tout ce que John pouvait manœuvrer était un acquiescement. Il se sentait mal par rapport à son manque d'éloquence, mais cela lui fit gagner deux rapides baisers, au moins.

"Ne demandez pas," dit John à Lestrade, qui leva les mains en l'air.

"Je n'allais pas le faire, croyez-moi !"

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" lança Sally alors que Sherlock s'écartait. Son expression se situait à mi-chemin entre la grimace méprisante et l'éternuement, la lèvre supérieure retroussée et les yeux louchant légèrement. John la regarda.

"Oui ?"

"Le tordu vient juste… de vous _embrasser_." Elle cligna des yeux. "Deux fois."

John soupira, résigné. "Oui. Oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait."

Sally lutta pour trouver les mots. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de débuter une phrase cohérente. Elle mit enfin le doigt sur une bonne : "Pourquoi ?"

John lutta de même pour trouver les mots. Des mots qui _fonctionnaient_. Il tenta aussi, plusieurs fois, de former une phrase qui commencerait même à expliquer… quoi que ce soit. Enfin, il dit :

"Parce que." Ça devait suffire, pour le moment.

Sally rit, un rire bref et tranchant.

"Quatre-vingt-cinq, John. Quatre-vingt-cinq," chantonna Sherlock depuis la pièce d'à côté. John sourit. Sally eut un sourire en coin.

_85_.

* * *

><p><em>Vingt-et-unième jour<em>

Sherlock entra en coup de vent dans l'appartement et dérapa à l'arrêt. John et son invité levèrent les yeux. Sherlock devint blanc. Ses lèvres s'amincirent.

"Mycroft." C'était presque un gros mot, ces jours-ci.

"Ah, Sherlock. C'est charmant de ta part de te joindre à nous. J'informais à l'instant John d'une affaire des plus urgentes–"

"Je vais partir dans ce cas," annonça Sherlock, attrapant quelque chose sur la table, n'importe quoi, une feuille de papier, un boîtier de cartouches, _n'importe quoi_, et tournant les talons. Mycroft émit un son agacé_._

"Sherlock, _vraiment_–"

"John est parfaitement capable de recueillir toutes les informations pertinentes, Mycroft," dit Sherlock. "Je prendrai du lait," ajouta-t-il, se baissant pour déposer un baiser sur la tête de John. John acquiesça. Mycroft essaya de ne pas ouvrir la bouche d'ébahissement. Il l'ouvrit quand même.

"Cent quatre," lança Sherlock alors qu'il descendait avec fracas les escaliers.

John et Mycroft restèrent assis en silence durant trente-sept secondes entières. John sirota son thé.

"Cent quatre ?" demanda poliment Mycroft.

* * *

><p><em>Quarante-cinquième jour<em>

John était étendu dans la ruelle. John serrait son estomac. John était blessé. Les propres pas claquants et frénétiques de Sherlock sonnaient très bruyants à ses oreilles. Il fondit sur John, les mains se déplaçant de haut en bas sur son corps tortillant. Elles lui revinrent dénuées de sang. Dieu merci, Dieu merci, Dieu merci–

"Sherlock–" haleta John.

Sherlock faisait pleuvoir des baisers sur lui, recouvrant toute la peau que sa bouche pouvait trouver.

"_Sherlock_–"

Sherlock continua d'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Je vais bien–"

Encore plus de baisers.

"Il m'a juste coupé le souffle en me frappant à l'estomac–"

Sherlock s'arrêta de bouger, ses lèvres suspendues près de la tempe de John.

"John ?"

"Je vais _bien_." John s'efforça de se redresser. Sa respiration s'était facilitée. Sherlock, pourtant, haletait toujours.

"Vraiment ?"

"En grande partie," dit John. Il frotta son estomac. Il toucha son visage. Il regarda Sherlock. "Tu es ok ?"

Sherlock hocha la tête.

"Aide-moi à me lever, hum ?"

Sherlock le fit.

Plus tard, il se tint devant le calendrier, examinant.

"John."

John leva les yeux du journal. Il était allongé sur le divan. Son estomac lui faisait encore mal.

"J'ai un dilemme."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre de combien de fois je t'ai embrassé aujourd'hui. Dans la ruelle."

"Oh."

"Es-tu parvenu à… suivre ?"

"Pardon ? Oh… Non. J'ai perdu le compte après les huit premiers ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Hmm." Sherlock étudia le calendrier. "Je vais marquer vingt pour aujourd'hui."

"Très bien."

"Juste pour être sûr."

"Ok."

"Tu es d'accord avec ça ?"

John leva les yeux. "Oui, Sherlock. Je suis d'accord avec ça."

"Ça libère quelque peu le programme, mais dans l'intérêt de l'exactitude, je vais écrire vingt."

"J'ai le sentiment que c'était plus de vingt."

"Vraiment ?"

John acquiesça, le visage brûlant. "Ouais. Je crois. Mais mets ce que tu veux."

"Je ne veux simplement pas tricher sur le remboursement."

"Tu ne tricheras pas."

"D'accord."

"Je ne t'embrasserai pas autant demain."

"Oh. Eh bien. C'est bon."

"A moins que tu le veuilles," dit Sherlock. John le regarda et réalisa qu'il le taquinait. "Ou à moins que tu sois de nouveau blessé, bien sûr."

"J'essayerai de ne pas l'être," dit John, puis il baissa rapidement les yeux pour cacher son sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Quarante-sixième jour<em>

Sherlock étudia les coches.

Les choses progressaient à un rythme bien plus rapide que ce qu'il avait prévu. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il demeura à fixer le calendrier. Il tapota un petit carré d'un doigt. Blanc, au cadre noir. Terne, inoffensif. Trop vite, cela allait trop vite. Peut-être qu'il fallait recalculer, descendre à un baiser par jour, deux tout au plus.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas besoin de précipiter les choses.

* * *

><p><em>Cinquante-huitième jour<em>

Sherlock était au lit. Sherlock était malade, et misérable et chaud et froid et nauséeux et léthargique et grincheux et _malade_. John lui apporta du thé (non bu), et des toasts (non mangés) et du paracétamol (ingéré à contrecœur, avec de l'eau), et ajusta ses couvertures et essuya son front et l'écouta se plaindre et finalement lui ordonna de dormir.

"Veux pas," dit Sherlock. "Trop malade."

"Tu te sentiras mieux si tu dors."

"Non."

"Bien. _Je_ me sentirai mieux si tu dors."

Sherlock gémit et roula sur son ventre. Il souhaita que l'obscurité derrière ses paupières s'arrête de clignoter et tournoyer. Il souhaita de simplement vomir et d'en finir avec ça. John éteignit la lumière. Sherlock enfonça son visage plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

"Dors," dit John. Sherlock sentit quelque chose se presser contre l'arrière de sa tête, dans le désordre de ses boucles, un poids doux, chaud, chuchotant. Sherlock leva la tête. John s'éloignait.

"Tu m'as embrassé."

John fit une pause. "Oui."

"_Tu m_'as embrassé." Sherlock ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mauvaise décision. Noir. Tournoiement. Il ouvrit les yeux et déglutit, durement. Il fixa John.

John sourit. "C'est bon. Tu peux m'en devoir un."

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><em>Soixante-et-unième jour<em>

Un mardi, John reçut un baiser supplémentaire.

"Ça faisait six," dit John en posant sa tasse dans l'évier.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Ah bon ?"

John acquiesça.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu tenais le compte."

"Certains jours, oui. Ça faisait six, définitivement."

"Oh." Sherlock le considéra. "Eh bien, je t'en devais un, si ça te revient. Quand j'étais malade. Tu te souviens ?"

"Oh. Ouais." Il observa Sherlock s'éloigner. "Attends. Tu ne vas pas le cocher ?"

Sherlock s'arrêta. "Non. Considère-le comme gratuit."

John détourna le regard afin de dissimuler son sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Soixante-dixième jour<em>

"Est-ce que tu es toujours… d'accord avec ça ?" demanda Sherlock.

"Avec…"

"Ça. Cette méthode de… restitution."

"Oh. Ouais. Je suis ok. C'est ok." John se racla la gorge. "Pourquoi ? Est-ce que _tu_ es toujours d'accord avec ça ?"

Sherlock hocha vivement la tête. "Oui".

"Bien."

"Nous allons continuer, alors."

"C'est bon."

Sherlock embrassa son oreille.

_422_.

* * *

><p><em>Soixante-dix-septième jour<em>

Il y avait eu du vin au dîner. Plutôt beaucoup de vin, plus de vin qu'aucun d'eux ne buvait habituellement et le Sherlock boudeur n'avait pas embrassé John de toute la journée.

"Laisse la vaisselle," dit John, tard. Il ne se sentait pas de bouger de sa chaise. Il ne se sentait pas de bouger du tout. Sherlock était affalé en travers du divan, moitié dessus, moitié pas. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun mot n'en émergeait. Du moins, aucun que John pouvait entendre. Il resta assis un certain temps, observant les lèvres de Sherlock. Elles étaient splendides. Il se demanda quel effet elles feraient contre les siennes. Quatre cent cinquante-neuf putain de baisers et pas un sur la putain de bouche. Quelle farce.

"Bon," dit finalement John. Ça devenait difficile d'articuler. "Vais au lit."

Sherlock l'examina. Sa bouche arrêta de remuer. Regrettable. John essaya de se mettre debout. Il réussit, de justesse.

"Tu dors ici cette nuit ?" dit-il. Sherlock haussa les épaules de façon noble, ivre, mais il n'était clairement pas aussi ivre que John, parce qu'alors que John tentait de le dépasser, Sherlock sauta sur ses pieds assez agilement et bloqua la voie aux escaliers. John cligna des yeux. Sherlock se pencha et l'embrassa, sur la bouche. C'était une sensation surprenante, lèvres sur lèvres, douces et tendres et ne bougeant même pas. Simplement _là_, une pression légère, douce et un souffle léger, doux par-dessus leurs joues. John ne ferma même pas les yeux. Sherlock le fit, nota-t-il avec intérêt. Ils restèrent ainsi durant vingt secondes entières avant que Sherlock ne se retire, juste assez pour parler.

"Bonne nuit."

"Nous sommes saouls." dit John.

"Un peu."

"_Je suis_ saoul."

"Alors, es-tu en train de dire que ça ne compte pas ?" dit Sherlock, reculant un peu plus.

John acquiesça. "Non. Oui. Ça compte." Il paraissait légèrement hébété. Ou nauséeux. Sherlock n'était pas sûr.

_460_.

* * *

><p><em>Soixante-dix-huitième jour<em>

Cinq baisers très chastes, très rapides, avec un contact avec les yeux minimal.

* * *

><p><em>Quatre-vingt-sixième jour<em>

Sherlock se tenait face au calendrier. Cinq cent seize baisers. Plus que le mi-chemin. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son doigt tapotait le carré blanc. Tap tap tap tap tap.

Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas possible.

Tap tap tap tap _tap_

Il ne _voulait_ pas que ce soit possible.

* * *

><p><em>Quatre-vingt-treizième jour<em>

"Merci, Sherlock," dit John. "Ils sont, heu… charmants." C'était le plus gentil mot qu'il pouvait invoquer pour décrire les présents particuliers que Sherlock lui avait donné. Un étui pour son portable en forme d'oreille humaine ("Ce n'est pas une… vraie, n'est-ce pas ?" "Malheureusement pas."), et un paquet de chips-vers parfumées ("J'ai entendu dire qu'elles sont délicieuses." "Entendu ? Tu veux dire que tu ne les as pas essayées ?" "Non, mais il y en a beaucoup dedans. Tu peux partager, oui ?" "Oui. Absolument.").

"De rien."

Sherlock se pencha et embrassa la joue de John.

"Pas besoin de gui cette année," dit Sherlock.

"C'est vrai. Joyeux Noël, Sherlock."

"Toi aussi, John."

Baiser. Baiser.

_550, 551, 552_.

* * *

><p><em>Cent cinquième jour<em>

Le sol le long de la rivière était froid et glacé. Ils marchaient rapidement, mais chancelants, la brise glissant sur leurs visages. Le corps. Le corps. Où était le corps ? Il devait y avoir un corps ici, quelque part.

"John… John ! Regarde !" Sherlock pointa quelque chose d'un doigt ganté. Pas un corps, mais quelque chose de beaucoup mieux.

A l'écart, un tourbillon de mouvement noir, près du sol mais s'élevant de plus en plus haut, au-dessus de la rivière, au-delà des arbres, planant et se déplaçant, de haut en bas, un nuage noir d'une beauté synchronisée.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda John. Il fit un pas en avant. L'herbe glacée se brisa comme du verre sous son pied. Il n'avait jamais vu quoique ce soit de semblable. C'était… hypnotisant.

"Une nuée d'étourneaux," dit Sherlock. Il semblait avoir le souffle coupé. "Des milliers d'étourneaux volant ensemble, cherchant un endroit où se percher pour la nuit."

"C'est…"

"Oui."

Ils observèrent jusqu'à ce soit trop sombre pour voir. Aucun des deux ne parla. Puis Sherlock se tourna et l'embrassa. Trois fois, fort, deux fois sur la mâchoire et une fois dans le cou. Puis il l'entoura de ses bras et l'étreignit durement.

"C'était… pour quoi ?" John souriait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Rien. Je suis juste…"

"Quoi ?"

Sherlock réfléchit. "Je pense que je suis… _heureux_."

_629, 630, 631_.

* * *

><p><em>Cent sixième à cent douzième jour<em>

Pas de baisers. Aucun. Pas même une allusion.

Le septième jour, John se leva pour aller dormir, puis s'arrêta. Il espérait que son visage n'était pas aussi rouge qu'il le ressentait.

"Hum."

Sherlock leva les yeux de son livre. "Oui ?"

"Je vais au lit."

"Bien. Bonne nuit."

John fit un pas. Il s'arrêta. "Tu ne vas pas…"

Sherlock leva de nouveau les yeux. Il semblait vaguement curieux, et vaguement ennuyé. "Quoi ?"

"Tu sais."

"John. S'il te plaît. Dépêche-toi. J'essaye de _lire_."

John enfonça ses mains dans les poches. "Embrasse-moi," dit-il. Il sonnait étranglé.

Sherlock soupira. Il plaça un doigt sur la marge de son livre. "Eh bien, non. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas besoin de se précipiter, si ? Enfin, nous avons calculé deux cent jours et nous sommes en avance sur le programme, donc." Il fit une pause. Maintenant _son_ visage devenait rouge. "A moins, bien sûr, que tu veuilles juste que j'en finisse avec ça."

"Non, non. Non. Je n'étais pas… Ce n'est pas que je voulais dire. Juste je… vérifiais. Que tout l'était." Il s'arrêta. "Au programme."

"Ça l'est."

"Bien." John hocha la tête. "D'accord." Il déglutit avec force. "Bonne nuit."

"Dors bien, John."

_Fermement maintenu à 631._

* * *

><p><em>Cent seizième jour : Très, très tôt<em>

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" dit John, s'asseyant, se frottant le visage. Il jeta un oeil à la pendule. Une heure trente-trois du matin. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien. Tout va bien," dit Sherlock. Il était perché sur le flanc du lit de John, son visage tout en angles de lumière et d'ombres, ses doigts se tordant dans les draps. Il parlait dans un murmure. "C'est juste… J'ai décidé de… te donner un baiser de bonne nuit."

"Oh. D'accord. Eh bien… C'est bon. Tu n'es pas obligé. Il est vraiment tard, donc ce n'est pas vraiment un baiser de bonne nuit désormais." La langue de John lui paraissait lente et stupide dans sa bouche. Il pouvait à peine _voir_. Il se demanda s'il rêvait. "Je posais seulement la question parce que je me demandais si quelque chose n'allait pas, ou si peut-être tu ne voulais plus–"

Sherlock se pencha et appuya ses lèvres chaudes, sèches sur celles de John. C'était similaire au baiser saoul, mais aussi différent, parce que cette fois les lèvres de Sherlock bougeaient. Elles étaient définitivement en train de bouger contre les lèvres de John, et John était tellement stupéfié qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part cataloguer la sensation dans les profondeurs de son cerveau auxquelles il n'avait jamais eu accès avant. Sherlock l'embrassait. L'embrassait _vraiment_.

Et, c'était quoi ce _bordel_.

La bouche de Sherlock bougeait contre la bouche de John, gentiment mais avec insistance, ne laissant pas de place au doute. Pas de place du tout. Et maintenant il y avait un tout petit peu de langue, juste un peu, glissant brièvement dedans et dehors, timidement, touchant la lèvre inférieure de John avant de s'enfuir à nouveau. Le souffle de Sherlock balayait le visage de John, chaud et rapide, et il y avait cette _langue_ encore et John devenait dur dans son bas de pyjama et c'était _quoi _ce putain de _bordel_.

Les mains de Sherlock relâchèrent les draps et se déplacèrent sur chaque côté de la figure de John, le tenant fermement. Sherlock prenait _en coupe_ la mâchoire de John avec ses doigts longs, minces alors qu'il inclinait son visage dans l'autre sens et continuait d'embrasser embrasser embrasser.

John ferma les yeux et fit la seule chose qu'il restait à faire. Il embrassa Sherlock en retour.

Ça. C'était. C'était un genre différent de baiser. Ce baiser était tendre et chaud et continuel et délibéré et putain de foutument _sensuel_.

Ce baiser n'avait _rien_ à voir avec de la restitution.

John n'était pas certain d'avec quoi _ce_ baiser avait à voir du tout.

* * *

><p><em>Cent seizième jour : Plus tard<em>

John arpentait la pièce. Sherlock traînait avec des produits chimiques nocifs.

"Sherlock."

Silence.

"_Sherlock_."

"Mmm."

"Ça te dérangerait d'expliquer ?"

"Hmm ?"

Silence.

"De quoi s'agissait-il ?"

"De quoi _quoi_ ?"

"Tu sais foutument bien quoi ! Ça… _tu_ sais. Au milieu de la nuit. De quoi s'agissait-il ?" John bafouillait.

Sherlock ne leva même pas les yeux. "Vraiment, John. C'était un baiser. N'as-tu pas prêté attention ces derniers mois ?"

"Sherlock, _ce_ baiser était… c'était. Eh bien, c'était très_ différent_ de tous les… autres… baisers." La voix de John s'estompa. Soudainement il fut frappé par combien grotesque cette conversation était, combien grotesque elle sonnerait aux oreilles de quelqu'un d'extérieur. Il se frotta l'arête du nez. Il résista à la très forte envie de toucher ses lèvres. "Qu'est-ce que c'_était_ ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Sherlock soupira et leva le regard. Ses yeux étaient très sombres et indéchiffrables.

"Si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'était le numéro six cent trente-deux."

* * *

><p><em>Cent dix-septième jour<em>

Cinq baisers très chastes, très rapides, avec un contact avec les yeux minimal.

* * *

><p><em>Cent dix-huitième jour<em>

"Sherlock."

"Hmm ?"

"Je pense qu'il faut que nous en parlions."

Sherlock embrassa sa joue en passant.

"Parler de quoi ?"

John le regarda longuement.

"Six cent quarante, John !"

* * *

><p><em>Cent dix-neuvième jour<em>

Sherlock étudia le calendrier.

Tap tap tap tap tap.

Il se demanda combien de jours encore il pouvait faire traîner ça.

Tap tap tap tap _tap_.

Il se demanda si John remarquerait s'il continuait simplement.

* * *

><p><em>Cent quarante-troisième jour<em>

"Je déteste la St Valentin."

"Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?"

"« Fête » manufacturée créée pour nous manipuler en nous faisant nous comporter d'une manière manufacturée. Atroce."

"Ah."

"Après tout, je n'ai plus _besoin_ de raison pour t'embrasser, si ?"

John déglutit. "Je suppose que non."

"Voilà. Donc, pour aujourd'hui, du moins, je ne vais _pas_ t'embrasser. Comme acte de défi."

"Très bien." John tenta un sourire. "Si tu le ressens aussi fortement."

"_Oui_."

John décida qu'il détestait le jour de la St Valentin également.

* * *

><p><em>Cent cinquante-septième jour<em>

"John."

"Hmm."

"J'ai… une annonce, si tu es intéressé."

"Qu'est-ce c'est ?"

"C'est fait."

"C'est fait quoi ?"

"Le millième baiser. Celui-là. C'est fait." Sherlock s'arrêta et déglutit. "Nous avons… fini."

"Déjà ?" John semblait sincèrement surpris, ce qui surprit Sherlock, et le fit doucement frissonner de plaisir. "Wow. C'était…"

"Rapide ?" Sherlock tapota le calendrier. "Eh bien, nous avons fini légèrement en avance par rapport au programme, je dois admettre. Avons fait passer quelques suppléments ça et là, si tu t'en souviens."

"Oui. Je me souviens."

Silence.

John le fixait. Sherlock fixait le calendrier.

"Donc." John se racla la gorge. "Dette payée."

Sherlock hocha la tête. "Plein pot."

"Bon." John étala ses mains sur la table. Son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace. "C'est fait, donc. Merci. Pour tout… ça." Il se déplaça afin de se mettre debout et heurta la table de la cuisine, envoyant trois des tubes à essai de Sherlock au sol où ils se brisèrent. Un liquide épais et vivement coloré suinta dans toutes les directions. Sherlock le rejoint et ils restèrent les yeux baissés.

"Oh, Dieu. Désolé. J'espère qu'ils n'étaient pas–"

"Hem–"

"_Toxiques_–"

"Eh bien. Hmm. Je ne _crois_ pas ?" Sherlock fit une pause. "Ils étaient, cependant, extrêmement cruciaux pour ma dernière affaire."

"La clinique vétérinaire ? Comment diable peuvent-ils être liés à ça ?"

Sherlock agita la main. "Trop compliqué à expliquer là maintenant."

"Très bien." John soupira. "Je suis… vraiment désolé. Je vais nettoyer." John prit le balai et commença à le passer. Sherlock observa pendant un moment. Puis, il tendit le bras et saisit le coude de John. John arrêta de balayer.

"J'ai une meilleure idée."

"Oui ?"

"Tu peux… me rembourser."

John s'arrêta. Il se pouvait qu'il ait un peu souri. "Vraiment."

"Oui, vraiment. Pour ton inhérente… maladresse."

"Je ne tiendrai pas compte de ça. Te rembourser… comment ? Préparer une autre fournée de ces substances ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Comment diable pourrais-tu même savoir comment–"

"Sherlock. Je plaisantais."

"Oh."

John s'appuya sur le balai. "Alors, qu'as-tu à l'esprit ?"

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Je suis sûre que nous pouvons convenir à une sorte d'arrangement."

"Arrangement."

"Oui. Tu sais. Remboursement."

"Ah. Tu veux dire, _restitution_."

Sherlock acquiesça. Oui. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Un bon mot, ça. Il était conscient qu'il retenait son souffle. Il ne savait pas à laquelle des mille choses cognant dans son cerveau il devait autoriser la sortie : _Je ne veux pas ce soit fini. J'aime t'embrasser. Est-ce que tu aimes m'embrasser aussi ? J'espère. J'espère vraiment. Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi tout de suite, bon sang._

Les yeux de John s'assombrirent. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il inclina la tête. Il sourit. Il fit un petit pas en avant. Le verre craqua sous ses pieds. Sa respiration était saccadée. "Oui. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons."

Il s'approcha. Sherlock sourit.

Et ainsi cela commença.

A nouveau.


End file.
